


Rubble & Fire

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Sith, Tumblr Prompt, disaster couple, poor anger managment, sith temper tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Andronikos was no stranger to a Sith’s mood swings, but even he found their current predicament over the top.





	Rubble & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 639
> 
> I got another one done! I wanted to make sure to get this one out since I’ll be gone all weekend for a marathon thing. Hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for the prompt! Anyway, this is a prompt for "Seeking Shelter" from Tashlen on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

 

Andronikos cursed when the floor shifted beneath his feet. The pirate staggered into a wall and held his breath while dust and rubble rained down from the too low ceiling. “What did you do?” He shouted at the lithe figure leading him through the underground tunnels.

Solish stopped so abruptly that Andronikos almost ran her down. She snarled deep in her throat and lifted a leather clad hand to blow the rocks blocking their path into dust. Andronikos should be cowed by the amount of power that his crazy Sith wielded, but in that moment, he was too annoyed. Without answering his question, Solish hunched her shoulders and carried on.

Andronikos would normally take this opportunity to admire the cute little ass in front of him, but with the building literally disintegrating on top of them, he found his libido stunted.  _What do you know, hell finally froze over_ , he thought wryly, then grunted when a rock struck his head. “You going to answer my damned question, or sulk until we’re crushed?”

Solish hissed, casting a fanged grimace over her shoulder. “There was a misunderstanding,” she responded in a smooth voice that cut through the rumble of collapsing architecture. Andronikos snorted, then regretted it when he inhaled more dust. Solish continued as if they were out for a morning stroll. “There was an unexpected arrival during negotiations, and I might have overreacted.”

Normally, Andronikos wasn’t bothered by Solish’s eccentric views on justice. His crazy Sith had some crazier powers, and a whole host of ghosts yammering in her head all the time. He’d felt them once or twice when Solish had joined their to spice up their love life. Andronikos would have gone mad, well, madd _er_ , than Solish if he had to listen to old men arguing night and day. He thought the little Cathar handled herself pretty well. Most of the time.

“Ha!” Solish’s exclamation echoed off the walls. Her fingers closed over Andronikos’s sleeve to haul him towards a durasteel door. “I knew it was here somewhere.”

A deafening crack resounded through Andronikos’s bones at the same time that Solish pulled the door open. His legs ached from the deep, foreboding shockwave that traveled through the floor and into his body. With strength that belied her size, Solish tossed Andronikos into the room and slammed the door.

The room was pristine, completely untouched by the chaos outside. A single light bulb centered ceiling, and a small bed with an emergency food storage locker predominated the space. “A panic room?”

“More like a fallout shelter,” Solish mused with a quirk of her lips. “Aptly named, don’t you think?”

Andronikos collapsed onto the low bed with a grunt. “Ya think?” He rubbed his sore legs and tried not to think about how much better he’d have handled this ten years ago. “So, who is this prick, anyway?” Solish had mentioned an unexpected guest. He assumed it was someone she wasn’t fond of.

“My former master,” Solish replied without feeling. She prowled around the room like a caged animal. The rumble outside might have been muted by the thick walls, but Solish seethed with enough power to make Andronikos’s teeth tingle.

Catching the Cathar by the wrist, Andronikos pulled Solish into his lap. “What’d you do to him?” He knew that gleam in her golden eyes all too well. She’d made the bastard pay for his years of abuse and degradation. The ancient gods’ wrath had nothing on Solish when she took revenge.

Solish leaned into Andronikos’s arm and absently trailed a gloved claw across his throat. “You really want all the sorted details?”

Andronikos shivered at the familiar scrape against his skin, and the teasing note in his lover’s voice. He tightened his grip around her waist. His smile feral, Andronikos nuzzled her neck. “You know that I do.”


End file.
